


Play the Part

by prubun



Series: RusPru One-Shots [36]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bondage, Consensual, Consensual Non-Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Interrogation, Kissing, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Rape Fantasy, Riding, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Spanking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21333352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prubun/pseuds/prubun
Summary: Seeing Ivan's old Soviet uniform has sparked a curious fantasy for Gilbert; being fascinated by roleplay himself, Ivan agrees to play the part of an interrogation officer to satisfy Gilbert's desires.
Relationships: Russia/Prussia
Series: RusPru One-Shots [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401427
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	1. Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> _Note: This fic is a 100% consensual roleplay fantasy that involves interrogation and dub/non-con fantasies. Also a riding crop._

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ##  _He couldn't hear him, but he knew he was there. That thought made it worse and his insides throbbed with arousal. He wanted to see what Ivan looked like — what expression he wore upon seeing Gilbert in the submissive state he was in._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** [Posted: November 6, 2019] **
> 
> So...this is vastly different from what I usually write. I wanted to write some darker themed RusPru sex roleplay and test myself a bit and I actually had a lot of fun writing this. Set in a Nationverse setting in 1995, 3 years after Ivan and Gilbert got married and are happily living in Saint Petersburg.
> 
> That's it, enjoy.

Gilbert lost track of time after counting the first five minutes. He was left alone, naked in a cold room, blindfolded and bound to the bed. Legs restrained with straps wrapped around to press his calves to the backs of his thighs so he couldn't stretch them out, and his arms were chained to the headboard by handcuffs attached to a short chain for slack. 

As the minutes passed he felt the anxiety well up inside him — That excited fear of the unknown that made his heart pound so hard that he could hear it in his ears and made his breath shallow. He shifted his body a little, closed his legs, and leaned to one side. His torso twisted and pulled on his restraints but he didn't care. Nothing hurt and the restriction was more arousing than he thought it would be. The cuffs were lined with soft material that made it comfortable but he could already feel his skin sticking to it, and the straps on his legs were the same. 

A full hour had passed since Ivan left him there and even without a single touch or word from him, Gilbert was semi-erect, nipples tight and hard, and he desperately wanted to be touched. However, he was completely at Ivan's whim, and he knew that the man was watching through the door or from somewhere nearby; he couldn't hear him, but he knew he was there. That thought made it worse and his insides throbbed with arousal. He wanted to see what Ivan looked like — what expression he wore upon seeing Gilbert in the submissive state he was in.

The door creaked open and Gilbert's body tensed. After the calm, it was finally happening. Across the wooden floor, Gilbert heard the footsteps as Ivan entered, his shoes tapping ever-so-lightly but sending echoes through the room that made Gilbert squirm.

Ivan kept his eyes on Gilbert and took note of how he moved when he heard him. He approached the bed and sat down beside him, creating a depression in the bed that made him turn his head in Ivan's direction. Ivan gazed over him and appreciated the way he was restrained and helplessly at his mercy. Looking down at the floor, Ivan spotted Gilbert's blue uniform messily disregarded on the floor and narrowed his eyes. His eyes traveled down Gilbert's legs, then he abruptly pulled them open and looked between them. Gilbert gasped out and his arms tensed, then he bit down on his bottom lip. Ivan saw that Gilbert's hole was dripping lube and he chuckled.

"So, are you going to behave now?" Ivan asked. Gilbert grinned and chuckled, defiant but knew he was in a position of weakness.

"What do you think?" Gilbert retorted.

Ivan suddenly moved between Gilbert's legs and pushed them open wide. Gilbert could easily twist like a pretzel but he grunted as his knees were pressed to his shoulders.

"You don't seem to understand the position you're in," Ivan reminded him but Gilbert laughed again. 

"You can't hurt me anymore," Gilbert growled, resisting the urge to spit. The grin on his face challenged Ivan but he had to resist being too cocky.

"If that's how you're going to be, then it can't be helped." As Ivan spoke, Gilbert also heard the clanking of his belt, the shifting of clothes and before he knew it, he felt Ivan's cock against his hole and push against him. Ivan's hands grabbed his ass and lifted him, and then with one rough thrust, he buried his entire length into Gilbert's body smoothly with no pain or resistance. Gilbert gasped loudly and his body clenched tight and made Ivan grunt. He could tell that Gilbert was trying to kick his legs by the way he was wiggling under him and tensing his muscles.

"Let's try this again," Ivan spoke. "I know you're helping your brother, smuggling supplies to the west and leaking intel. Tell me what you're planning." He pulled out to the tip then thrust back in hard. Gilbert grit his teeth and then breathed heavily.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about..." Gilbert replied, though his voice choked from the sudden insertion.

"I see." Suddenly the blindfold around Gilbert's eyes was ripped away. 

Gilbert blinked his eyes in pain from the change in brightness. Within seconds he adjusted and before him he saw Ivan in his Soviet uniform, nearly presentable as if he was on break from a meeting. His eyes were icy and dark, narrowed on him and it sent shivers through Gilbert's body.

"I want to see your eyes as I fuck you. Let's see how long you can hold your tongue."

Ivan gripped Gilbert's legs and pushed him down hard, then began a rough and fast pace as he thrust in and out of him. Gilbert whimpered and moaned under him and yanked on the handcuffs as he twisted his torso, clenching his jaw as shameful pleasure filled him, and he tried not to smile.

It took a few minutes but after some more pleasured sounds Gilbert orgasmed and arched his back downward, thrusting his hips forward onto Ivan more. He let out a shaky sigh and panted heavily. Ivan continued, pushed himself closer and deeper and the pressure in his body made Gilbert whimper. Ivan lowered his head beside Gilbert's ear and he turned away, but Ivan grabbed his chin and forced him to look back.

"Are you giving military information to our enemies?" Ivan asked.

"_Your_ enemies," Gilbert clarified.

"I'll take that as a yes. What have you told them? Where are you meeting?" Ivan thrust hard and Gilbert grunted.

"Fuck you," Gilbert growled. His eyes were on fire, cheeks flushed and red. Despite the expression on his face, he looked like he was enjoying it. For a moment, Ivan was quiet and just watched him.

"Fine, then we'll keep doing this."

Gilbert's brows furrowed and he looked scared as Ivan pulled out of him completely, then slammed into him hard enough to rock the headboard of the bed into the wall. There wasn't a moment to recover as Ivan proceeded to fuck him roughly. Ivan's hands gripped Gilbert's waist and pulled him onto his cock as he thrust down into him, leaving him moaning and gasping to catch his breath. Ivan slowed for a moment and smiled for a few seconds before his face hardened again.

"Aren't you enjoying this a little too much? You're so loud," Ivan commented but couldn't stop from smiling.

"I'm not..." Gilbert answered. Ivan squeezed his cock with his gloved hand and Gilbert tilted his head back with a shameless moan.

"You're such a bad liar." Gilbert jerked his arms and tried to squeeze Ivan between his legs but Ivan's hands held his legs down. He tutted a few times and loomed over him. Again, Ivan began his previous pace and listened as the chain rattled against the headboard, the wood occasionally hit the wall with a soft thud, and Gilbert's moans and grunts of pleasure that filled the room. Feeling Gilbert so tightly hugging him was like heaven had surrounded his body, but he was getting hot and sweating under his uniform; from being inside of Gilbert and feeling him pulse around him. Ivan slammed into his prostate over and over and brought Gilbert to his second orgasm quickly.

"Iv—an..." Gilbert muttered as his body released again. He was swollen and hot, his insides clenched around Ivan and it hurt a little but it felt so good.

"Should you really be moaning my name when you cum? Thought you didn't like this?" Ivan cupped Gilbert's cheek and rubbed his thumb against his skin. Gilbert could smell the fabric of Ivan's glove and he flinched away from it. "Tell me and this will stop," he demanded again to know Gilbert's plans. Gilbert responded with a grin and a chuckle, although notably weaker than before. It was obvious he was getting tired.

"Try harder," he challenged.

Ivan inhaled and then pulled Gilbert's body down, he lifted one of Gilbert's restrained legs and forced him onto his side and slammed into him at a downward angle. Ivan grit his teeth as he manhandled Gilbert and fucked him, and he couldn't help that feeling of needing to cum rising. After a few more thrusts, Ivan released inside of him with a deep grunt and held him still for a moment, catching his breath and enjoying how Gilbert felt around him. It was hard after that to maintain but he looked down and saw Gilbert's face of pure bliss, his cock limp but coming back to life, and he wanted to continue. Once the feeling passed, Ivan reached one hand down, peeled Gilbert's hole open, and let him feel the semen drip out of him.

"You—! You bastard!" Gilbert yelled and flinched away, cursing in German. Ivan almost laughed at what he said since it was silly and completely unrelated.

"That's not nice. I don't like brats who don't play nice." Ivan turned Gilbert over completely onto his stomach, twisting the chains, then lifted his hips. Gilbert whimpered and tried to crawl forward, but Ivan yanked him back onto his cock and sunk deep inside of him. Pink eyes squeezed shut and he gasped in pleasure, then buried his face into the bed to muffle his sounds as Ivan started to pound into him while squeezing his penis.

"Feels like you're used to taking Russian cock. Is this how you converted so many of my soldiers?" Ivan and gave a squeeze to Gilbert's ass.

Gilbert moaned but grit his teeth and looked over his shoulders with a fire in his eyes.

"I'm not a whore, but you'd like that, wouldn't you? If I just spread my legs for you whenever you wanted." Gilbert gave him a cocky grin. 

Ivan smiled and then slammed hard into Gilbert's abused prostate and forced him to orgasm a third time with a soft whimper. Ivan noticed something different this time. Gilbert was panting heavily and gasping for air. Looking down, Ivan saw nothing on his hand except a few wet spots. 

"Dry, Hm? How cute." Ivan whispered against Gilbert's nape. He flipped Gilbert over roughly and gazed down at him. Gilbert's belly and chest were covered in semen, his skin was shiny with sweat and his cheeks were bright pink. And his eyes — his eyes were watery and glaring at Ivan, but he couldn't hide the pleasure he felt.

"Are you going to talk now? I can keep going, but you look like you're at your limit, so tell me and beg me to stop," Ivan said as he gently rubbed one of Gilbert's legs. Gilbert swallowed and struggled with his voice for a moment before muttering out, 

"Go to hell,"

Once again Ivan turned him over, pushed his erection in with assistance from his own semen, and took him like a wild animal. The pain from his swollen prostate hurt but in the best way possible and he voiced that despite himself. Ivan was relentlessly slamming into him, forcing himself so deep inside, hitting his prostate, and pushing his body down into the mattress. It was hard to breathe between the endless thrusts and shoving his face in the fabric, but that almost seemed to help him reach his fourth orgasm. Again he came dry but now he was laughing, giggling to himself and curling his body over. With a low moan, Ivan came as well and gripped his hips tighter, pushed deeper to get himself as far as possible. Gilbert was a mess of sweat and cum and Ivan found himself liking it a lot. Ivan flipped him over again and saw that Gilbert's eyes were wet with small tears, even though he was laughing and looked completely blissed out. 

"Are you done yet?" Gilbert asked with exhaustion. He couldn't hide the clear fatigue on his face and the fact that he was having dry orgasms now. "Alright," Ivan said and roughly pulled out of Gilbert as he suddenly got off of the bed. He went to the closet and began to search through it. Gilbert watched him with a soft smile on his face, blushing softly as he felt semen trickle out of him, which only turned him on more. Within a minute Ivan walked back with a riding crop in his hands, although he almost had to stop to appreciate how beautiful Gilbert was. Gilbert narrowed his eyes on him.

"What are you doing?" he asked with trepidation, although his intrigue was hard to ignore. The sight of Ivan walking towards him, dressed in that uniform, tapping a riding crop against one hand with his erection poking out of his pants made Gilbert's cock twitch with excitement. He knew Ivan would do good, but this was another level that made Gilbert so happy.

"Since this isn't working and you're being so disobedient, I'll try another method." He danced the end of the crop across Gilbert's exposed ass, then tapped it against his swollen and leaking hole. Gilbert looked alarmed but his ass wiggled and hole puckered, forcing more fluid out, and bit his lip. Ivan saw it and smiled, face warm. He gave a light whip to Gilbert's ass that made him jolt with a small yelp, then gently poked at his balls before whipping his ass again. He did it again and again until Gilbert was writhing around moaning in pleasure.

Ivan walked further up and unhooked the handcuffs from the chain, allowing Gilbert more movement but his wrists were still tied. As Gilbert attempted to go to the edge of the bed, Ivan sat and pulled him over. Gilbert struggled a little but was draped over Ivan's lap with ease and kept wiggling, almost rocking his hips against him.

"I'd almost say you enjoy this, Gilbert," Ivan commented and spanked his hand against his ass, Gilbert moaned and jerked at the impact. "Wouldn't it be bad if the world found out? If they saw a former military power like you bent over like this?"

"Sh-Shut up— _Ah—!_" Ivan thrust a gloved finger into Gilbert's hole and began to stroke his prostate, soaking the fabric. He had Gilbert writhing and moaning so much that it brought more color to Ivan's cheeks and he felt pride swell in his chest. He shook his head and focused again, gripped the riding crop, and then ghosted it over Gilbert's butt.

"Tell me!" Ivan raised his voice and cracked the whip harder, making Gilbert yelp out and wince in sweet pain. Ivan heard a sob and saw Gilbert's fingers clenching the sheets where he could, but then hit him again. Gilbert lasted a minute under Ivan's ministrations before stuttering out.

"Cu-Cumming..."

Ivan retracted his hand. He felt a warm wetness on his thigh. Gilbert had his fifth orgasm and was shuddering from how sensitive he was. Ivan was amazed by him, and curious.

"_Talk,_" Ivan demanded and curled his finger; it pushed into Gilbert's prostate and his entire body convulsed. Even so, Ivan continued to spank him to the point that Gilbert was clawing at the bed trying to escape. Ivan thrust two fingers in, slammed into his prostate, and heard Gilbert whine and felt him shudder again. He wasn't sure but he thought maybe he forced a sixth orgasm by the way Gilbert gasped out little cries and panted, his entire body twitching from any touch. Just as Ivan curled his fingers again, Gilbert whimpered and jerked forward.

At that, Ivan pulled his fingers out and rubbed Gilbert's butt gently, and let the crop fall to the floor. He removed his gloves, lifted Gilbert into his arms, and then placed him on the bed gently.

"Let's get you out of these," he said and unlocked the handcuffs with a key Gilbert had given him beforehand. Gilbert groaned as he rubbed his wrists and noticed that they were slightly red from the material rubbing against his skin, but it was nothing too bad. Next, Ivan began to unstrap the bindings holding Gilbert's legs together. Once both legs were free, Gilbert tried to stretch them and immediately yelled in pain.

"Ow ow ow! _Fuck!_ My legs!" He grabbed one of his kneecaps and turned onto his side as he shouted humorously. Ivan watched with a little smile and chuckled at the sight, although he felt a bit bad since Gilbert's legs had been restrained for so long. Ivan rubbed Gilbert's legs as the man finally managed to stretch them out flat without it hurting too much, but god did his entire lower half feel like jelly.

"So, did I do good?" Ivan asked him; his usual shyness showed through a bit more now. "It was my first time roleplaying like that, so..."

Gilbert shifted on the bed, although winched at some pain he felt in his back, then rubbed at Ivan's leg.

"You were great! It was exactly what I wanted, and you played the part of a brutal interrogation officer so well! It was super sexy! And fuck, when you brought out that riding crop I nearly came just seeing you like that." Gilbert laughed cutely then grinned coyly at him. "And y'know... I didn't talk, so you still have some punishment to give me." Ivan blushed and looked away. 

"I um...really enjoyed it too," Ivan admitted shyly. Gilbert chuckled and squeezed his thigh.

"Good, I'm glad you did. I was worried you wouldn't," Gilbert's voice was soft and quiet as he snuggled against Ivan's side. Ivan looked down at him — Gilbert looked so exhausted as if he could fall asleep any second. 

"We should get you cleaned up, let's go take a bath, okay?" Ivan suggested. Gilbert groaned as he sat up, his hair a frazzled mess. He didn't want to get up because it hurt when any muscle moved but he was so cute to look at.

"Fine. I do feel pretty gross," Gilbert mumbled as he looked down at his semen-stained body and lightly touched his sore hole as well. Ivan blushed and whispered a soft apology as he rubbed Gilbert's back in soothing motions. Gilbert chuckled. "You're fine. Come on, let's go," Gilbert said as he scooted to the edge of the bed. He put one foot on the floor, then immediately fell when he put any weight on it. 

"Gilbert?" Ivan worriedly jumped off the bed and went to him on the floor. Gilbert looked adorably irritated. "Are you okay?" he asked and knelt in front of him. 

"Can't walk," Gilbert mumbled in embarrassed annoyance. "This is your fault you know, fucking me like a goddamn jackhammer." 

Ivan smiled a little at that comment and felt some cocky pride. He lifted Gilbert into his arms and then kissed his pink lips, finally after not kissing him for so long. Even Gilbert's kisses felt weak; he really was exhausted. Seeing him like that made Ivan want to take care of him.

"You asked me to, remember? Technically it's your fault."

Gilbert grumbled in acceptance and leaned against Ivan's chest; he was so warm and comforting that it made Gilbert even more sleepy and was nearly falling asleep in his arms. Ivan kissed Gilbert's forehead and then made his way to the bathroom. Along the way, he made a mental note of the next time they roleplay, and what he would do differently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thanks for reading!**   
**Remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed! Thank you! 💕**
> 
> You have no idea — and I mean no fucking idea — how hard it was to keep myself from calling this fic "Interrobang." I joked about it being an "interro-fuck" on tumblr because Ivan is interrogating Gil while fucking him, but the punctuation-loving bitch that I am remembered the wonderful but uncommon punctuation mark, the interrobang (‽), and I lost my shit laughing.
> 
> **Author's notes/thoughts:**  
•Thank you to [this ask](https://prubun.tumblr.com/post/188834396280/in-your-interrogation-fic-after-gil-isnt) for giving me the riding crop idea.  
•I've never really written roleplay of something...dubious like this before. Hopefully I did okay. I do like the idea that they'd play around with ideas like this because Gilbert's a horny bastard who drools over Ivan in an authoritative setting and in uniform.  
•Every so often you'll catch bits of both of them struggling to maintain the act because it feels so good, but they try hard to keep the roleplay going.  
•When Gilbert yelled in German, he definitely said something like "Fluffy bunnies" just to try to break Ivan.  
•Ivan asking if he did good is super cute.
> 
> **—**
> 
> **Social links:** <https://linktr.ee/prubun>


	2. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ##  _For some reason, Gilbert felt shy. Being treated so gently after being tossed around like a ragdoll was such a change of pace and it made him suddenly embarrassed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** [Posted: November 10, 2019] **
> 
> That sweet aftercare, man. It's great. Also more smut because why not?

In the bathroom, Ivan set Gilbert on the toilet seat while he ran the water for the bath. As the tub was filling, Ivan went to Gilbert, knelt in front of him, and rubbed up and down Gilbert's legs. His skin was clammy with sweat and he looked completely exhausted, eyes drooped as if he'd fall asleep at any moment, but Ivan smiled at him with a soft smile.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Ivan said and kissed Gilbert's knee. Gilbert's eyes opened slightly and looked at Ivan's sweet expression. "You really pushed your limits, hm?"

Gilbert let out a weak chuckle.

"Pushed you too," he said and put his hand in Ivan's hair. "You look handsome in your uniform."

"And you look like you're about to keel over," Ivan told him with a laugh. "But thank you. I didn't know you liked it so much."

"Yeah well," Gilbert dismissed with some embarrassment. "Sorry I got it all messy," he said as he aimlessly poked at the drying semen on Ivan's coat.

"Oh it'll wash out, nothing to worry about."

A silence filled the room, Gilbert sighed and let his body go a bit limp, while Ivan sat beside him and continued to rub his legs. He could see small indents in his legs where the straps had dug in a bit, and he hoped that it didn't hurt, though Gilbert didn't seem bothered by him touching his legs. After several minutes, Ivan stood up.

"Bath is almost ready, Gilbie." Ivan stood up and gently helped Gilbert to his feet. The man wobbled and used Ivan as a crutch since his legs shook horribly. Walking with him to the edge, Ivan helped Gilbert lift each leg into the tub, then lowered him down into the water.

A long, drawn-out sigh of pure relief came from Gilbert's mouth as he sunk in the water to his neck, nearly submerging himself in the hot water.

"Feel good?" Ivan asked as he sat on the floor beside him.

"Oh yeah," Gilbert practically moaned and tilted his head back. Ivan could tell that his body needed the relief after what he'd put him through, but he felt no guilt about it because he knew he made Gibert feel fantastic and gave him everything he wanted. If anything, he felt like this was just another thing he was doing to make him feel good — it was all part of it.

A moment later, Ivan squeezed some body wash onto a cloth and began to rub it along Gilbert's skin and work it into a lather. In doing so, Gilbert shifted his body to allow Ivan to touch him easier while he cupped his arm and washed him. A few minutes passed of near silence and soft moans before Ivan spoke up again.

"How's your body?" he asked as he dipped the cloth into the water. Gilbert hummed low in his throat before he answered.

"Sore. But I feel fantastic."

Ivan hid a prideful smile, forced himself to calm down and retain a small smile, and then continued. He leaned forward and kissed Gilbert's temple.

"Good," Ivan said. He pulled away but Gilbert's wet hand reached up and grabbed onto a part of his jacket. Ivan looked at him and the exhaustion was obvious in Gilbert's eyes, but he looked determined — that fire still burning within him even now.

"Why don't you get in with me?" Gilbert asked.

Ivan didn't have to answer. He stood up and started to strip. A bit of embarrassment settled in since Gilbert was watching him so closely as he got naked, but once Ivan was, he shyly grinned and stepped up to the tub. Gilbert shifted and made room, Ivan sat behind him and tugged Gilbert between his legs, allowing him to lean back against his chest. Ivan began to rub up and down Gilbert's arms, rubbing the soaked cloth over his skin to wash away the sweat.

"If you want, I can give you a massage later. Might help with the soreness."

Gilbert smiled and leaned back, completely enjoying the pampering.

"Sounds great, I'll hold you to that." Gilbert spent the next minute drawing little circles on Ivan's leg. "So, what was your favorite part?" he asked.

Ivan blushed and then tightened his arms around Gilbert's waist, burying his face into his neck.

"I liked all of it," Ivan admitted with a bit of shyness. "But...I really liked being able to use my full strength..."

Gilbert smiled and held Ivan's arm.

"You were really rough," Gilbert mused and turned his head to look at him. "Y'know, you don't have to hold back with me. I'm not sick anymore," he said.

Ivan leaned in and kissed his lips softly.

"I know. How does your body feel? Any better?"

Gilbert gave a soft nod and rubbed a hand down his stomach.

"My legs, back, and ribs hurt for the position you had me in for so long, and my shoulders feel weird from being tied up," Gilbert told him as he rubbed at his wrist. "My ass hurts too, for a few reasons," he added a playful tease to his words and Ivan sucked his lips in. Ivan rubbed a hand down Gilbert's back and gazed down into the water.

"Should I help you clean back here since it is my fault you're so dirty?"

Gilbert chuckled.

"That's right," Gilbert shifted onto his knees in front of Ivan, giving him a nice view of his ass as it dripped with water and small suds of soap. "Do what you want," Gilbert said, knowing full well that it would arouse Ivan. Ivan groped his ass and made him grunt.

"Careful, I might take you back to the bed if you say things like that."

Gilbert laughed out loud.

"You only came twice, right? And you're still hard, aren't you?"

"Don't worry about that," Ivan told him and gently pushed him into a bent-over position. As Ivan looked over Gilbert's behind, he could see the red glowing on his skin from the punishment he took. His hands and cupped under Gilbert's pert ass and then groped it. "I'm sorry if anything hurts," he said.

Gilbert was about to respond but felt a finger push into him. As it gently began to thrust inside, he moaned softly and shifted in reaction. His legs felt so weak even kneeling in the water and he gripped onto the side of the tub for support. For some reason, Gilbert felt shy. Being treated so gently after being tossed around like a ragdoll was such a change of pace and it made him suddenly embarrassed.

Ivan added another finger and watched more semen drip out from Gilbert's pink hole. Watching it made Ivan's groin twist from seeing it tense around his fingers and give when he stretched it. He leaned forward and kissed one buttcheek.

"I love you," Ivan whispered and pushed his fingers a bit deeper and swirled them to catch anything inside, then pulled them out, dipped his fingers into the water, and then reinserted them. In an attempt to stifle a moan, Gilbert bit his lip.

"I love you too..." he mumbled. Despite his efforts not to, he couldn't help but begin to feel aroused with Ivan fingering him and kneeling in front of him so exposed as he was. He knew it would happen but he still tried in vain. 

As Ivan worked, he grabbed the showerhead from the wall and turned the water on, switched the spray to a gentle one, and let it wash over Gilbert's butt as he thrust his fingers. Gilbert's body began to act on its own and twitched and shifted, especially when every so often Ivan's fingers would graze over his prostate and send a small shock through him, now with the added sensation of the water.

Ivan chuckled.

"It's hard for me to do this if you keep wiggling, Gilbie," Ivan teased him a bit.

Embarrassed, Gilbert folded his arms on the edge of the tub and buried his face there.

"Can't help it, you're making me horny," Gilbert admitted in a mumble.

Ivan was not surprised but very amused.

"Even after how many times you came?" Ivan tsked a few times in teasing disappointment. "What am I going to do with you?" he asked as he shifted. Gilbert suddenly heard the showerhead be turned on a more intense spray and before he could ask the spray hit his hole and he gasped.

"Don't worry about a thing, Gilbie, I'll take good care of you," Ivan said with a smile as he stretched Gilbert wide and sprayed him directly. He felt Gilbert jerk and move, whining at the constant stimulation. After a few moments, Ivan, curious, aimed the water stream down a little and sprayed Gilbert's balls. The man let out a surprised yelp but then raised his hips higher like an animal in heat.

"Ivan..." Gilbert mumbled in that needy way Ivan recognized.

"You're so cute," Ivan murmured, set the showerhead down and kissed Gilbert's butt again. His two fingers thrust deep and stroked his prostate while the other came around the front and wrapped around his erection. Gilbert gasped as Ivan started to stroke his cock and he made soft whimpers from still being sensitive that echoed beautifully in the bathroom. Rather than going fast, Ivan stuck with a slow gentle pace that built Gilbert's pleasure up slowly until several minutes passed and he had Gilbert rocking his hips back against him. 

Then, Ivan felt warmth cover his hand as Gilbert tensed and whimpered with another orgasm, although there wasn't much fluid since he'd cum so much already. It was something Ivan found cute although he didn't know why. Ivan let out a sigh as Gilbert's body nearly went limp but the man kept his body up using the edge of the tub. He pulled his fingers out, stretching them wide as he did and then rubbed at both of Gilbert's red cheeks. Then, he got an idea as he groped those nice round cheeks and lowered his head between them, his tongue languidly licked inside and swirled around before he pulled back with a tight suck that made Gilbert gasp. After, he pulled Gilbert back into his lap and held him possessively.

Gilbert pouted and could feel Ivan's cock pressing into his back.

"You can't tease me like that," he grumbled and Ivan laughed. "I'm serious! I don't know if I can take much more," Gilbert whined and curled his legs up.

"We'll continue later once you're feeling better," Ivan said and kissed his neck.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I have plans for you too, y'know," Gilbert told him. "Might take me a few days now since you did me so hard."

"You enjoyed every second of me interrogating you," Ivan whispered next to his ear. "And remember, you didn't talk. I still have work to do."

Gilbert felt Ivan's arms tighten around him and a sense of giddiness and excitement rose in him. He then wiggled free a little, turned in Ivan's arms, scooted up, and kissed Ivan's lips. The kiss was soft and sweet, but Gilbert deepened it slightly to tease Ivan back, only letting him taste his tongue for a few seconds before pulling away.

"I love you," Ivan told him again and cuddled him to his chest. Gilbert chuckled and rested against him. He kissed his chest and closed his eyes, the exhaustion was kicking in again now more than ever. 

A few minutes passed of Ivan gently stroking his fingertips along Gilbert's arms and stomach, but then he stopped and called his name quietly but received no response. He tilted his head down a little and saw that Gilbert was breathing softly, head limp and resting against him, eyes closed, and realized that Gilbert had fallen asleep. He smiled and kissed the mess of white hair.

"I'll let you sleep for a bit, little Rabbit," Ivan whispered and continued to hold and touch Gilbert softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thanks for reading!**   
**Remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed! Thank you! 💕**
> 
> I'm under the impression that Gilbert is not going to cum for a while after this.
> 
> **—**
> 
> **My socials:**  
•[Twitter](https://twitter.com/prubun0)  
•[Tumblr](https://prubun.tumblr.com/)  
•Discord ID: prubun#3725  
•[Carrd](https://prubun.carrd.co/)


	3. Your Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ##  _Gilbert smiled softly at Ivan, ran his fingers through his hair, then kissed his lips. He allowed Ivan a taste for just a moment before he pulled away, shimmied backward on his knees, then turned around._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** [Posted: December 30, 2019] **
> 
> This is my last fic of 2019!! Happy New Year everyone! 
> 
> Here's part 3 of this kinda kinky fic. It took me long enough to write it, but I just moved into my first house, maybe I'm feeling motivated to write since it's a new change in scenery. Anyway, hope you enjoy part 3!
> 
> Also, happy birthday Ivan.

Ivan wondered if the way he felt was at all similar to how Gilbert felt when just a few days ago he was tied up on the very same bed. He shifted his arms behind him and felt the straps move on his arms. It was mildly uncomfortable since they were over his uniform sleeves and made it even hotter and began to chafe a little. Gilbert seemed to like the uniform; he never spoke of it back in the 50s when he wore it for meetings, so Ivan had to wonder if it was an interest that sparked after the war, during it, or just recently. Maybe he'd ask Gilbert when he showed up.

Several minutes passed and he felt a bit of guilt. He had only been there for 10 — maybe 15 minutes and he was already getting anxious and excited with anticipation. Poor Gilbert was there for an entire hour waiting, he couldn't imagine how badly he was craving physical touch, even if Gilbert had asked him to wait that long. 

That train of thought led to memories of a few days ago. Ivan pulled his legs inward and almost sat in a cross-legged position, then looked down at his crotch; already he was tenting just thinking about what happened before and what would happen soon. It was amazing to him that just sitting there alone with those thoughts could make him like that, but he supposed that was the point. 

After a few more minutes of reflecting on the other day, there was a soft knock at the door.

"C-Come in!" Ivan called out. He was startled and felt silly for his stutter.

The door opposite from him opened slowly and Gilbert sauntered in. Around him was his black uniform jacket, tight on his figure, no pants or boots under it. Gilbert had the jacket buttoned up, but as Ivan's eyes trailed down his body to his thighs that were barely covered by it, he swallowed; the contrast between his milky white skin and the black fabric made him sweat, and the thought of Gilbert naked under that coat made his heart pound.

"What's wrong?" Gilbert asked and closed the door; Ivan's eyes shot up to his face. He turned on his heels and walked over to the bed. "You look nervous." Gilbert sat on the bed, then crossed one leg over the other and gave Ivan a beautiful view of his smooth pale legs. Ivan shook his head.

"Not nervous."

"Excited, then?" Gilbert asked and squeezed Ivan's thigh. "Good, you look like you've been doing some thinking while I was away," he commented.

"Hard to think about anything else." Ivan shifted his arms; Gilbert noticed it and grinned.

"You're worse about being restrained than I am," Gilbert teased and kneeled in front of Ivan. Although he looked, the shadows between his thighs made it impossible to see if he was wearing anything under that coat.

"I want to touch you," Ivan told him and Gilbert looked stunned for a moment before laughing heartily.

"You're so impatient, but you certainly know what you want." As Gilbert spoke, he crawled onto his knees to straddle the other. Ivan noticed his legs wobble a bit as he did.

"You're still sore, your legs are shaking."

Gilbert smiled and wrapped his arms around Ivan's neck as he settled his butt on his crotch, earning a soft grunt from him.

"A little, but that's not going to stop me." Gilbert kissed Ivan's jaw. "I wanted to keep going the other day but you abused my ass so much that I couldn't."

Ivan smiled a little, a hint of pride coming through. Gilbert saw it and chuckled. He knew Ivan felt proud of ruining him; of making him so messed up. 

Gilbert leaned back a bit and sexily began to undo his coat, but Ivan jerked a bit and shook his head.

"Keep it on," he spoke with a light tone of desperation. "Please?"

Gilbert smiled softly at Ivan, ran his fingers through his hair, then kissed his lips. He allowed Ivan a taste for just a moment before he pulled away, shimmied backward on his knees, then turned around. One leg lifted as he turned, his back now facing Ivan, and sat back down. His pert butt wiggled on Ivan's thighs then slid backward, rubbing up against his abdomen teasingly. Ivan let out a few heavy breaths as he watched Gilbert get into the position; they hadn't ever done it that way, so it was new and exciting for Ivan. The fabric of Ivan's uniform rubbed against Gilbert's naked parts and made him moan as he kept rubbing forward and back, and that sight alone was enough to make Ivan harder.

Reaching down, Gilbert undid Ivan's pants, tugged them down with his underwear, and pulled his erection out. It was already leaking and sprung up when he released it, which Gilbert took a lot of pride in — the things Ivan thought about while Gilbert kept him waiting must have gotten him excited. Gilbert teased the tip with his fingers for a few seconds and made Ivan moan and grunt under him before he shifted his body again.

Suspended above Ivan's cock, Gilbert moved a hand down and fingered himself briefly before lowering his body. Ivan gasped when he felt a warm, slick substance on his erection as the tip pushed against Gilbert's entrance.

"You already—?"

"Yep," Gilbert answered with a cocky grin, then let gravity pull him down, allowing Ivan's cock to push inside his already stretched and slippery hole. Inch by inch he lowered, occasionally bouncing up to rub against both of them. Gilbert grunted and his mouth gaped before he bit his lip, used his hands to peel his buttcheeks open, and impaled himself on Ivan's cock. Once it was fully inside, Gilbert tilted his head back and sighed hotly, reveling in the feeling and subtly squeezed around Ivan, while Ivan had already begun to pant.

It was painful to not be able to touch Gilbert — he loved rubbing and groping his skin after first being inside, but Ivan had to admit that there was something hot and mesmerizing about how Gilbert rode him backward. The way his ass lifted so just his tip was inside, then slowly pushed back down made him swell with arousal, and with Gilbert's legs spread wide like they were, he could see exactly how deep he was, how the lubricant trickled down his skin and made soft squelching noises as he undulated in a slow rhythm.

For several minutes, Gilbert kept up that motion but then slowed down, wiggled his hips as he took all of Ivan snuggly inside of him, then began to rotate his hips in a circular motion and rolled his body with fluid movements. Despite that, the pleasure that pulsed through their bodies had them both moaning and panting, sometimes in sync, other times not. Gilbert could feel Ivan getting to his limit as his thighs shifted under him, but still, Gilbert didn't stop his hips from gyrating.

"G-Gilbie—" Gilbert clenched around Ivan and made him gasp breathlessly. "Please... turn around," he pleaded.

"Hmm?" Gilbert hummed and lifted his hips. "Why?" he asked and then thrust down so Ivan was completely inside. Both of them let out a moan of pure ecstasy. Ivan then jerked his hips up, causing Gilbert to jolt in surprise and let out a cute pleasured yelp.

"I want to see you. Please, Gilbie," Ivan spoke with a soft cry in his voice, like it was all he wanted.

Gilbert halted all movements and sat there in silence with his face flushed pink and heart pounding in his chest. Only Ivan could be so damn cute when it came to sex; he always had a way of making Gilbert feel so loved even when he wanted to be used as a toy or acted like a lubricious imp.

It was that nickname. That cute name Ivan called him with such adoration. It melted Gilbert's heart.

Slowly, Gilbert lifted his body off of Ivan's. His legs shook more since he hadn't fully recovered, but he turned, lifted his leg over, and faced the other man. Ivan looked so happy to finally see his face — that big goofy crooked smile on his lips and cheeks flushed so red. It was adorable and Gilbert loved to see him like that. Then, Gilbert moved into position above Ivan and reached down.

"Watch me," Gilbert instructed and Ivan didn't take his eyes off of him. He felt Gilbert's hand touch his cock, his other hand peeled himself open, then that tight, slick warmth sucked him inside again. As he entered, both stared into each other's eyes as pleasure stunned them, until Gilbert was fully seated in his lap. Ivan lolled his head to one side with a deep moan that made Gilbert smile through teeth grit with pleasure. Now only a few centimeters apart, Gilbert could clearly see his lover's face as he reached deep inside of him, and couldn't help but squeeze around him to make him moan. 

As he began a slow rise and fall motion, Gilbert leaned in and kissed Ivan's lips. It was soft and sweet, almost chaste despite the situation, and slid his hands up to Ivan's neck. An aroused whimper came from Ivan when Gilbert's fingertips grazed over the scars on his neck and he shuddered; Gilbert knew it was a weak spot for Ivan. As he traced the long scars, Gilbert pushed his tongue into Ivan's mouth and stroked both muscles together. The sounds from Ivan filled Gilbert with such pride that he couldn't help but smile, but unfortunately, the smile made him break the kiss, so instead, he just watched Ivan's face twist in pleasure.

For a moment, at least. Within seconds Gilbert put his lips to the scars and made Ivan gasp and tug on his restraints.

"Gilbie, I'm—"

"I know, it's okay," Gilbert said. He nibbled and tugged the skin up with his teeth, and Ivan squeezed his eyes shut; between being inside Gilbert and the man kissing his neck, it wasn't long before Ivan let out increasingly rapid grunts and moans, his arms strained against his bonds, desperately wanting out, and then finally reached an orgasm with a whimper. Once Gilbert felt semen drip out of him, he stopped moving and sat on Ivan's lap. 

Ivan leaned against Gilbert's shoulder and panted heavily. His entire body was burning up and the sweat was making his clothes feel uncomfortable. However, the sudden feeling of hands on his head made him grunt and pull back. Gilbert then kissed his lips and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You did good, Sunflower. I'm proud of you," Gilbert told him with the sweetest most endearing smile he'd ever seen. Ivan pursed his bottom lip and suddenly leaned forward, his weight knocked Gilbert onto his back with a grunt, and kissed him. The shifting caused Ivan to inadvertently push inside of Gilbert, but neither minded and Ivan even gave a few subtle thrusts just because he could. Gilbert didn't mind and bent his legs up and tangled his fingers in his hair as he was kissed.

Then, Ivan moved his lips down Gilbert's body, kissing a line down his chest and belly until he reached his groin. To Gilbert's surprise, Ivan wasted no time in taking Gilbert's erection into his mouth, albeit a bit sloppily without the use of his hands.

"Iv— Aah— W-Wait—" Gilbert pushed on Ivan's head, but really did nothing to stop him; there was something sexy about Ivan sucking him off while his arms were still restrained. Ivan gave a long lick up the underside of his shaft and cutely blinked those big lavender eyes at him. "Let me untie you."

Ivan eagerly sat up and turned a bit, which made Gilbert chuckle; he knew that as soon as he released Ivan from his bonds, he would be shoved down. Gilbert undid the straps and tossed them off the bed, and as expected, Ivan slammed him to the bed in a way that made Gilbert laugh happily, pinned his hips down, and continued his oral treatment. Within a few seconds, he pushed both of Gilbert's legs up, moved a hand down, and pushed two fingers into Gilbert's dripping hole. Immediately Ivan began to rub Gilbert's prostate and brought him to a series of moans and giggles as he twisted his body in pleasure. He curled his fingers inside, added pressure to that spot until Gilbert was biting his lip and giving more frequent moans as he clenched around the fingers. Before long, Gilbert orgasmed with a soft mewl, his body shuddered slightly before it relaxed against the soft blanket. He felt movement and when he opened his eyes, Ivan was looming above him, face pink with a grin on his lips.

"So, Beilschmidt, are you going to talk yet?" he asked in a deeper, insinuative tone as he slid his fingers up to Gilbert's chest. Gilbert grinned then suddenly pushed Ivan back, knocked him onto his back, and straddled his hips again. He wrapped one arm around his shoulder, the other went lower.

"Maybe. Show me what you've got, _Poruchik_," Gilbert challenged as he slowly lowered himself and took Ivan inside again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Thanks for reading!**   
**Remember to leave a comment if you enjoyed! Thank you! 💕**
> 
> Finishing this year with a bang, haha...
> 
> **Author's notes/thoughts:**  
•Seriously, Gilbert is not gonna walk for a week.  
•Google told me that "Poruchik" is a Russian military rank of lieutenant, so uh sorry if that's inaccurate.
> 
> **—**
> 
> **My socials:**  
•[Tumblr](https://prubun.tumblr.com/)  
•Discord: prubun#3725  
•[25+ only Hetalia Discord!](https://discord.gg/UqsTh2)


End file.
